Bóg w kociej skórze
by madvalkyrie
Summary: Podczas jednego z nocnych spacerów po Nowym Yorku, do Tony'ego przyplątuje się bezdomny kot, któremu bardzo podoba się wizja mieszkania w prawdziwym domu. Tony, chcąc nie chcąc, przygarnia kocura. Jednak nie wydaje się on być takim zwykłym mruczkiem. Okazuje się on być czynnikiem, który troszkę namiesza Tony'emu w postrzeganiu pewnych spraw. /FrostIron/


**Po długim wahaniu i wielokrotnym majstrowaniu nad tekstem, bo ciągle coś mi się nie podobało, oto jest. Mój skromny wkład w zbiór fików o Lokim i Tonym. Jest to one-shot, choć nie mogę ręczyć, że nie zdecyduję się go kontynuować. Czas pokaże. A teraz, bez zbędnego przynudzania, mam wielką nadzieję, że się spodoba. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony nie lubił kotów. A i koty też nie lubiły Tony'ego, jakby instynktownie wyczuwając jego niechęć wobec ich gatunku. Ot, standardowy stan rzeczy, niemalże rutyna. Dlatego jakież było zdumienie rzeczonego miliardera, gdy przedstawiciel samolubnych kocurów przyplątał się do niego pewnej nocy. Jednej z tych, podczas których nie potrafił zasnąć mimo najszczerszych chęci i decydował się na samotny spacer w schodzonym dresie i bluzie z kapturem naciągniętym głęboko na oczy. Futrzak wyłonił się nagle z ciemnej, zapewne ślepej, uliczki i dogonił miliardera, by wbiec mu pod nogi, zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

\- Uciekaj, sierściuchu - mruknął Tony, rzuciwszy na niego nieżyczliwym okiem. - Psik!

Kot jednak nie posłuchał. Przeciwnie, zasiadł na chodniku, przekrzywił główkę i wgapił się w mężczyznę wielkimi zielonymi ślepiami. Jakby chciał mu wejrzeć w głąb duszy, choć to pewnie tylko irracjonalne wrażenie wywołane natychmiast formującym się w głowie Tony'ego skojarzeniem kota z towarzyszem czarnego charakteru z kreskówek.

\- A jak tam chcesz - zbagatelizował Iron Man, machnąwszy niedbale ręką. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie gada z jakimś zapchlonym kocurem i poczuł się z tego powodu bardzo głupio, natychmiast wykonał obrót na pięcie i pomaszerował w swoją stronę. Czyli w zasadzie przed siebie, bowiem nie miał żadnego konkretnego celu tej wyprawy.

Szedł i rozmyślał. O sobie, o swoim zachowaniu, o Pepper... Kolejna kłótnia tego wieczoru, kolejne spojrzenie zrezygnowanych oczu kobiety, kolejny widok jej drżących warg, które ze wszystkich sił starała się utrzymać w niewzruszonym grymasie chłodnego uśmiechu. Już nawet nie byli parą, jakiś czas temu zdecydowali dla dobra firmy (i Pepper, choć żadne nie powiedziało tego na głos) rozstać się na przyjacielskich warunkach. Potts wciąż była niezastąpioną asystentką, wciąż dbała o Stark Industries jak o własne dziecko, wciąż była wobec niego opiekuńcza. A on wciąż ją rozczarowywał, wciąż zachowywał się jak na niego przystało, wciąż był powodem jej rozgoryczenia.

 _Powinienem ją przeprosić -_ orzekł w myślach, nauczony niemal codziennym obcowaniem z kobietami, że nawet jeśli to nie twoja wina, przeprosić należy, bo z seksu nici. Poza tym nie chciał jej ranić, nigdy nie chciał. To się samo jakoś tak... _Ale przecież miałem rację, do cholery. A mimo to mam ustępować? Niech to szlag, jaka by prawda nie była, i tak wyjdzie, że to moja wina! Oczywiście, już gnam do niej z czekoladkami, różami i innymi romantycznymi bzdetami, bo przecież tak trzeba! Pewnie jeszcze powinien napisać jakiś tandetny wiersz i wyrecytować pod jej ok..._

Tony zatrzymał się jak wryty i odwrócił gwałtownie, gdy głośne zirytowane miauknięcie rozległo się za jego plecami. Z wyrazem szoku na twarzy dostrzegł kota. Tego samego, czarnego jak atrament sierściucha, który przyczepił się wcześniej. Musiał za nim dreptać cały ten czas, a teraz zamiauczał, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. W dodatku patrzył na wynalazcę z mieszanką... Rozczarowania i dezaprobaty? Wyraz jego pyszczka wyraźnie mówił "Poważnie?", jakby kocisko czytało mu w myślach. Ponownie.

\- Co jest? - zdumiał się Tony, uważnie obserwując zwierzę. A kot jakich niemało, zwykły czarny dachowiec z zielonymi ślepiami, w dodatku wychudzony i zmizerniały. Jednak miał w sobie coś dziwnego. - Co chcesz, kocie? Zmykaj - ponowił próbę pozbycia się niechcianego towarzysza Tony, co znów przyniosło odwrotny skutek. Stworzenie podeszło bliżej, jakby zupełnie się go nie bało, i usiadło u jego stóp. Zadarło głowę i patrzyło, ni to wrogo, ni to przyjaźnie. Po prostu gapiło się i czekało na ruch Tony'ego. Miliarder nie dał się pozbawić rezonu. Kucnął obok kota i zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. - Przestań za mną łazić - powiedział stanowczo.

Kot miauknął w odpowiedzi i spuścił uszy, jakby pytał "Dlaczego?". Tony westchnął.

\- Bo jesteś kotem, co automatycznie sprawia, że cię nie lubię.

Zielonooki mruknął gardłowo i pacnął go w udo łapką. Tony syknął z bólu, bowiem kocisko przypuściło atak wsparty pazurkami.

\- Wredny sierściuch - burknął pod nosem Stark, podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej. Wiedział, że z tymi kocurami to same problemy. Skierował się bez słowa w stronę Stark Tower, a kot za nim. I nie, tym razem nie dreptał przyczajony za plecami miliardera. Zaczął truchtać obok i co jakiś czas zadzierał łebek, jakby sprawdzając reakcję mężczyzny.

Tony westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swojego - czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, a mógł zapewnić, że BARDZO nie - nowego kolegę.

\- Nie odczepisz się, co? - spytał, a kot zamiauczał w odpowiedzi, jakby wzruszał ramionami. - Jak tam chcesz. Ale do łóżka cię nie wpuszczę, zapomnij.

Nie uśmiechała mu się ta myśl, żeby zabierać sierściucha ze sobą i, co gorsza, wpuszczać go do Stark Tower, ale miał pełną świadomość, że ten uparciuch nie odpuści. Miał tylko nadzieję, że za kilka dni mu się znudzi i sobie pójdzie.

* * *

\- No, jesteśmy na miejscu, pchlarzu - oznajmił Iron Man, gdy drzwi windy się rozsunęły. Kot warknął na niego, uniósł dumnie ogon, wyprostował głowę i wszedł do środka, zupełnie jakby był u siebie.

Natychmiast wskoczył na kanapę i usiadł na środku, uprzednio kręcąc się w koło. Rozglądał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu i co jakiś czas zatrzymywał wzrok na różnych przedmiotach. Tony, rzuciwszy bluzę na oparcie fotela, podszedł do niego i usiadł obok. Kot wpatrywał się z zaciekawieniem w reaktor świecący pod jego białym podkoszulkiem, a nawet ośmielił się trącić urządzenie łapką. Tony natychmiast ją odtrącił.

\- Ej, zostaw to. Dobra, koleżko... - tu zawahał się, po czym podniósł kota i przypatrzył się jego brzuchowi. Cholera, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy właśnie ma w domu kocura czy kotkę i żadnego pomysłu, jak to sprawdzić. - Au! Dobra już, bez przemocy! - krzyknął, gdy pazury nowego lokatora wbiły się boleśnie w wierzch jego dłoni. Puścił małego mordercę, uznając, że niezależnie od płci będzie mieszkał z kocurem. Jeśli tyle wytrzyma, zobaczy, czy to futrzaste coś będzie miało okres. Bo one chyba mają okres, nie? - Wyjaśnimy coś sobie. Nie lubię cię i ty najwidoczniej nie lubisz mnie. Ale jeśli chcesz tu mieszkać, a widzę, że chcesz, nie zaprzeczaj, to ustalimy kilka zasad. Po pierwsze, żadnego drapania, gryzienia, wbijania pazurów, _masz mnie nie atakować._ Po drugie, chodzisz sobie swobodnie po całym domu, ale do mojego warsztatu nie włazisz, bo coś zepsujesz. Albo coś zepsuje ciebie. Po trzecie, żadnych ataków na moje meble, elementy wyposażenia, nic. Jeśli coś zniszczysz, to inaczej pogadamy. Do niszczenia zalicza się również sikanie gdzie popadnie, więc ostrzegam. I po czwarte, śpij gdzie chcesz, ale do łóżka cię nie wpuszczę. Zrozumiałeś, darmozjadzie?

Kot zmrużył zielone oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gospodarza z dystansem, lecz w końcu _łaskawie_ miauknął twierdząco. A przynajmniej tak to odebrał Tony. Klasnął w dłonie, wstał, zmajstrował na szybko jakąś kuwetę, zagroził kocurowi oskalpowaniem, jeśli nasika/nasra gdzieś indziej i pomaszerował pod prysznic. Przy akompaniamencie wody spływającej wzdłuż kręgosłupa próbował się pogodzić z myślą, że od dziś mieszka z kotem. Cóż, nie przewidywał, że ten stan rzeczy utrzyma się na długo. W głowie przyjmował nawet zakłady od samego siebie, jak szybko jego nowy lokator poszuka innego lokum. Obstawiał kilka dni, nie dłużej niż tydzień. Jak bardzo się pomylił...

* * *

Sierściuch ani myślał opuszczać Stark Tower. Zadomowił się tu na dobre. Zdążył już złamać prawie wszystkie zasady wytyczone przez Tony'ego (trzeba mu przyznać, nigdy nie odważył się wskoczyć na łóżko, choć notorycznie kręcił się w pobliżu). Przede wszystkim bardzo spodobało mu się towarzyszenie Starkowi w warsztacie. Siadywał na biurku lub masce jednego z samochodów, a szczególnie umiłował sobie kabriolet, i obserwował go tymi świdrującymi ślepiami. Choć zachowywał się tam bardzo grzecznie i spokojnie, nigdy nic nie zepsuł i przemieszczał się ostrożnie, to i tak drażnił Tony'ego swoją obecnością. Nie dało się go wywalić, bo skubany i tak zawsze znalazł sposób, żeby znów wejść do środka. Do tego rozpruł kilkanaście poduszek, obsikał kilka dywanów, zostawił bliznę po pazurach na bicepsie gospodarza, obdrapał nogę stolika do kawy i kilka razy zalazł Pepper za skórę - która od początku zapałała do niego negatywnymi uczuciami i vice versa zresztą - drobnymi figlami. To przyczyniło się do nadania mu imienia Psotnik, bowiem Tony był pewien, że ten złośliwy futrzak robi wszystko umyślnie. Zwłaszcza, że potrafił się zachowywać jak gentleman. Jeśli tylko miał ochotę. Słowem, robił, co chciał. A jego samowola w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy stała się częścią życia Iron Mana, mimo że wciąż zarzekał się, iż "nie cierpi tego cholernego sierściucha".

\- Gdzie tu włazisz, przeziębisz się - ofuknął Psotnika Tony. Wyszedł właśnie na balkon, by popatrzeć na Nowy York nocą. Ten widok go uspokajał, a wirujące wokół własnej osi płatki śniegu, jakby tańczyły tylko im znany układ naprawdę zachwycały. Kocur wiernie przydreptał za nim i usiadł u jego stóp. - A proszę bardzo, ale ja z tobą do weterynarza nie pojadę - wzruszył ramionami Iron Man.

Psotnik ani trochę się tym nie przejął. Jego "właściciel" odgrażał się tak za każdym razem, gdy chciał go do czegoś przekonać, a później i tak dbał o niego jak o małe dziecko. Nie chciał się przyznać, ale pokochał sierściucha całym sercem. Kot nie pytał, kot rozumiał. Dobra, nie rozumiał; ciągle rzucał mu oceniające spojrzenia, miauczał z dezaprobatą, mruczał sarkastycznie, patrzył jak na debila i dawał do zrozumienia, że mieszka z tumanem. Ale również przychodził, gdy Tony się upijał i dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, kładł się na kolanach i pozwalał głaskać po każdej kłótni z Pepper lub zwyczajnie siadał obok w takich właśnie chwilach.

\- Na co tak patrzysz? Tak, pokłóciliśmy się. I nie wywracaj oczami! To była moja wina... Daj łaskawie skończyć, dobrze? - burknął, gdy Psotnik wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, ale co do przekazu nie dało się pomylić. Mówił "Znów się obwiniasz, a to ona ma humorki". - Wiesz co, życzę ci, żebyś też w przyszłości musiał dbać o kobietę, przynajmniej zrozumiesz, co ja czuję. Wbrew pozorom to nie jest takie proste. I tak, wiem, że nie jesteśmy razem, więc nie rób znów tej miny. Pragnę cię uświadomić, mój drogi pchlarzu, że dbanie o osobę, na której ci zależy, a z którą nie jesteś w związku, to raczej rzecz uznawana za _normalną._ Ja po prostu... - Tony westchnął, po czym oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach i usiadł na ziemi, mając nadzieję, że nie przeziębi tyłka. Psotnik podszedł do niego bezszelestnie i wepchnął łebek pod dłoń wynalazcy. Tony uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i pogłaskał zwierzaka. - Nie potrafię się troszczyć o ludzi, na których mi zależy, okej? - potrząsnął głową. - Ranię ich. Zawsze zrobię coś, co ich skrzywdzi. Ale, cholera, nie chcę ich ranić. Nie chcę być takim pieprzonym skurwysynem bez serca...

Psotnik warknął na niego ostrzegawczo, momentalnie wskakując mu na kolana. Oparł się łapką o pierś Tony'ego, a drugą trącił reaktor łukowy. Nie, nie reaktor. Miejsce obok, tam, gdzie znajduje się...

\- Serce - wyszeptał Tony. Zwierzak patrzył na niego z determinacją i raz po raz uderzał w to samo miejsce. Miliarder czasami naprawdę miał wrażenie, że ten kocur jest o wiele bardziej rozumny, niż powinien, ale to już było zwyczajnie dziwne. Cóż, postanowił wytłumaczyć to jakimś cholernym szóstym zmysłem, który nawet nie wiedział, czy u kotów występuje. - Oj, już tak na mnie nie patrz, dobrze? Chyba wolno mi ponarzekać?

Psotnik przekrzywił głowę, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Serio, codziennie?". Tony zmierzwił futerko na brzuchu kota.

\- Przytyłeś, kolego - stwierdził, przypominając sobie tego wychudzonego przybłędę, który wszedł do jego apartamentów. Psotnik prychnął niezadowolony, drapnął za karę wierzch spracowanej dłoni wynalazcy i zeskoczył na ziemię, wyraźnie obrażony.

Stark westchnął rozbawiony, wstał i wszedł do domu. Psotnik siedział na szafce nocnej i obserwował pomieszczenie z wyższością. Gdy mężczyzna rzucił szlafrok na podłogę, posłał mu pogardliwie spojrzenie. Tak, był definitywnie obrażony. Nie dał się nawet podrapać po grzbiecie na dobranoc. Tony usiadł tyłem do niego i wychylił resztki szkockiej stojącej przy łóżku i zagapił się w ścianę. Pełne bólu spojrzenie stanowiło idealne odzwierciedlenie tego, co czuł głęboko w środku. Nostalgia i melancholia niemal wyżerała mu bolesną dziurę w sercu.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak często w życiu nadchodzi moment, kiedy potrzebujesz kogoś obok siebie. Ot, tak po prostu, żeby był przy tobie i... _Co jest, kurwa?!_

Nim zdążył skończyć zdanie, poczuł czyjś ciężar na łóżku i chłodne dłonie oplatające się delikatnie, acz pewnie wokół jego torsu, a zaraz potem podbródek opierający się o jego ramię. Sparaliżowało go, dosłownie. Jarvis nie wykrył żadnego intruza, a on sam od kilku dni nie miał gości, jeśli nie liczyć Pepper, która wyszła po południu cała wściekła i nie zapowiadało się, żeby miała prędko wrócić. Reasumując, przebywali tu tylko Tony i Psotnik.

\- Wystarczyło poprosić, Stark - rzekł tuż przy jego uchu głęboki aksamitny głos, tak bardzo znajomy, że aż przerażająco obcy. - Ta subtelna sugestia była zupełnie niepotrzebna.

\- No nie pierdol - wyrzucił z siebie Tony, wyrywając się z chłodnego uścisku. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zmierzył intruza wzrokiem. Skórzane spodnie, zielona płócienna koszula, alabastrowa skóra, kruczoczarne włosy sięgające łopatek i oczy, te cholerne toksycznie zielone oczy. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba. - _TY?_

Siedzący bezczelnie na łóżku Starka Loki Laufeyson uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

\- We własnej osobie.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś gnić w celi albo być martwym? I co, do cholery, tutaj robisz?!

\- Uwierz, Stark, siedzenie potulnie w celi mnie znudziło. Nie miałem do kogo otworzyć ust, a dla mnie to wyjątkowo nużąca kara. Cela nie dostarczała mi koniecznych rozrywek. Więc z niej wyszedłem. A co tu robię? Cóż, mieszkam z tobą od miesięcy.

Tony'ego jakby trafił grom z jasnego nieba. Siedział i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, łącząc ze sobą części układanki.

\- Od miesięcy? Ty? Ale... - Tony miał ochotę zdzielić się w twarz. Szlag by to! No pewnie! Te bystre zielone oczy, kruczoczarne futro, ironiczne spojrzenia, rozumne zachowanie... - Psotnik.

\- W rzeczy samej - mruknął Loki, patrząc nań jakby z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Byłeś pieprzonym kotem cały ten czas. I do tego drapałeś!

\- Kotem, a także twoim powiernikiem, słuchaczem i towarzyszem - uzupełnił spokojnie Loki, puściwszy uwagę o drapaniu mimo uszu.

\- Gówno prawda. Znów coś knujesz i wykorzystasz te miesiące...

\- _Te miesiące_ nie były moim planem. Uciekłem z Asgardu i zaszyłem się tu, by wylizać rany. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, którą napotkałem. Nie protestowałem więc, kiedy zdecydowałeś się wziąć mnie pod swój dach. To miało być kilka dni, aż odzyskam siły. Nie ma w tym żadnej sztuczki.

\- Więc dlaczego się stąd nie wyniosłeś? Przecież już odzyskałeś siły. Nawet przytyłeś - czarnowłosy zgromił go wzrokiem na tę uwagę wypowiedzianą PONOWNIE, żeby było lepiej. - Poza tym chyba nie było z tobą tak źle, jeśli mogłeś cały ten czas podszywać się pod jakiegoś pchlarza. Wiem, że coś knujesz, muchomorku, i zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego nie odszedłeś, kiedy _mogłeś_ \- syknął złośliwie wynalazca.

Loki milczał przez chwilę. Zdawał się nie wiedzieć, gdzie podziać oczy, bowiem najpierw patrzył na Tony'ego, później na sufit, aż w końcu spuścił wzrok i utkwił go w wymiętej kołdrze i zaciskających się na niej nerwowo swoich własnych palcach.

\- Oswoiłeś mnie, Anthony - powiedział w końcu, a jego głos był ledwie dosłyszalny. Tony ponownie miał wrażenie, że poraził go prąd.

Niezręczna cisza się przedłużała. Bóg chaosu wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, a miliarder trawił to, co właśnie usłyszał. " _Te miesiące_ nie były moim planem". Zwiał i chciał się gdzieś zaszyć, póki nie zregeneruje sił, to oczywiste. Każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek by tak postąpił. Ale jego siły już powróciły, mógł spokojnie odejść! "Oswoiłeś mnie, Anthony". Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Oczywistym było, że wywiązała się między nimi silna więź. Loki mówił do rzeczy, naprawdę stał się jego powiernikiem, towarzyszem, słuchaczem... Niemal przyjacielem. W tych słowach kryło się coś więcej, coś, co Loki bardzo chciał mu przekazać, ale nie potrafił tego ubrać w słowa. Oswoił go; czyli że co? Dał mu dach nad głową, karmił, poił, dawał swobodę, opiekował się nim i dbał o niego, nie oczekując nic w zamian, traktował go jak kumpla? Asgardczyk chciał mu przekazać, Tonu czuł to w kościach, że jest mu wdzięczny i bardzo się czegoś wstydzi. Po kocim zachowaniu już wiedział, że był zwyczajnie _przywiązany._ I do tego brzmiał naprawdę szczerze. Ale z drugiej strony był bogiem kłamstw, sztuczek, manipulacji. Czy mógł wierzyć w jego szczerość?

\- Loki... - Tony czuł, że musi przerwać tę ciszę, bo zaraz dostanie szału. Laufeyson widocznie też już wychodził z siebie; uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał wyczekująco w czekoladowe oczy swojego rozmówcy. Szlag... Po co mówił A, skoro nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć B?

\- Nie kłamię, Stark. Dbałeś o mnie, choć nienawidziłeś postaci, jaką przyjąłem. Nikt nigdy nie troszczył się o mnie tak bardzo jak ty, nawet moja _rodzina_ \- wypluł to słowo, jakby paliło go w język. - Dałeś mi prawdziwy dom, jakiego nigdy nie doświadczyłem. Przywiązałeś mnie do siebie jak psa na łańcuchu - rzekł cicho Loki, jakby wyczuwał wątpliwości Tony'ego. Ten westchnął ciężko.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co ci odpowiedzieć - przyznał zrezygnowany. - Życie było łatwiejsze, gdy byłeś kotem.

\- Bo mogłeś mnie głaskać i oczekiwać, że będę z tego powodu szczęśliwy? - cóż, najwyraźniej nie mógł powstrzymać się od rzucenia czegoś kąśliwego. A Tony nie mógł powstrzymać się od przyjęcia wyzwania.

\- _Byłeś_ szczęśliwy, reniferku. I teraz też mogę cię głaskać, jeśli zechcę.

Dobra, trzeba skubańcowi przyznać, że był szybki. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy mu zajęło przemieszczenie się tuż przed nos Tony'ego. Teraz dzieliły ich ledwie milimetry.

\- Wciąż jesteś taki pewny siebie? - rzucił zaczepnym tonem Loki, ale nie słychać było w tym złośliwości.

Tony przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Rozważał, co powinien teraz zrobić. Cholera, przecież nie zacznie go głaskać! Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Loki nie przyjmie wyzwania i zacznie na niego burczeć albo spojrzy jak na kretyna, jak to miał w zwyczaju za kocich dni. A tu proszę, siedział tuż przed jego nosem i wpatrywał się tymi malachitowymi oczami jakby faktycznie czekał na głaskanie. Serio, co z tym facetem było nie tak? Najpierw zmienia się w kota, uzurpuje sobie władzę w domu tymi swoimi ślicznymi oczętami, a teraz...

Tony nie dokończył myśli, bowiem Lokiego widocznie znudziło czekanie i postanowił przejąć inicjatywę. Wyraz wdzięczności, kiełkujące głęboko pobudki, nagły wybuch skrywanych emocji? Tony sam nie wiedział, ale szczerze mówiąc, nic go to teraz nie obchodziło, co kierowało kłamcą.

Z ognistą pasją, o jaką nigdy by nie posądził lodowego olbrzyma, Loki wpił się w jego usta, a chłodną dłoń położył na pokrytym zarostem policzku. O cholera...

\- Co ty wyczyniasz?! – Tony, mimo, że coś jakiś głosik w jego umyśle wydzierał się w niebogłosy, żeby tego nie robił i poddał się gładkim wargom Lokiego, odepchnął go mocno od siebie. Oddychał ciężko i patrzył na boga kłamstw pełnym dezorientacji wzrokiem.

\- Robię, co chcę – odparł pewnie Loki z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w szmaragdowozielonym oku, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Och, czyli teraz miałeś kaprys, żeby się do mnie przyssać, tak? – wybuchnął Tony, zerwawszy się na równe nogi. Loki wciąż siedział i wpatrywał się w niego _tym_ wzrokiem. Tym wygłodniałym wzrokiem błyszczących oczu o nienaturalnie rozszerzonych źrenicach. Miliarder przełknął ślinę i postanowił odwrócić to na swoją korzyść. – Wyglądasz jak naćpany, Loki. I obawiam się, że towar troszkę zaszkodził ci na głowę.

Nordycki bóg zmarszczył brwi w zdumieniu. Chyba nie do końca rozumiał, o czym Tony mówił. No tak, Asgard miodem płynący. Cóż, nie będzie się tym przejmował. Bóg nie musiał rozumieć, żeby Tony czuł się choć odrobinę lepiej, próbując zrzucić nań winę i uciszyć irytujące sumienie, które raz po raz wymierzało mu policzki za tę nieokiełznaną chęć oddania pocałunku. Bo to nie było normalne, to zdecydowanie nie było normalne, a tym bardziej godne aprobaty. Wolał się raczej skupić na wykopaniu naprzykrzającego się boga kłamstw, który właśnie wbijał wzrok w dłonie miętoszące kołdrę i milczał… Zaraz, chwila, moment, dlaczego ten cwaniaczek nic nie mówił? Zawsze był dość wygadany. Czyżby się speszył, zawstydził? Czyżby Tony przypadkowo nadepnął na jakiś wyjątkowo bolesny odcisk?

\- Co jest, zgubiłeś język w gębie? – drwił w najlepsze wynalazca. Co jak co, nie był człowiekiem wrednym i uszczypliwym – w porządku, czasami mu się zdarzało – ale nabijanie się z Lokiego przynosiło mu sporo rozrywki i radości. Nie każdy miałby ku temu okazję, a Tony'emu została ona właśnie podstawiona pod sam nos w postaci zbitego z tropu czarnowłosego i zielonookiego, który coś uczynił i wyszedł na głupa. Jednak Loki wciąż siedział cicho, zupełnie ignorował starania Iron Mana. Niech go licho, milczał tak pokornie, że Tony aż zaczął się martwić, czy z nim wszystko dobrze. – Ej, świrnięty bożku, co jest?

\- Jeszcze pytasz, śmiertelniku? – warknął nieprzyjemnie czarnowłosy, podnosząc się powoli na nogi. Zbliżył się do skonfundowanego miliardera, unosząc dumnie głowę. – Zrobiłem, co uważałem za słuszne, by osiągnąć cel. Odsłoniłem się przed tobą, pozwoliłem ci się uwiązać. Najwidoczniej nie było warto – rzucił z pogardą, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. W chwili, gdy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, jego twarz znajdowała się ledwie milimetry od twarzy Tony'ego. Toksycznie zielone oczy patrzyły na miliardera z lodowatą furią, lecz on dostrzegł coś jeszcze.

Zmarszczył brwi. Choć Loki mówił pozornie bez ładu i składu, teraz wszystko było jasne jak słońce. _Coś_ sprawiło, że w jego oczach ból lśnił jak świeże łzy na policzkach; tak bardzo widoczny, tak usilnie skrywany. Tym czymś było odrzucenie, ponowne odrzucenie ze strony osoby, na której mu zależało. Tony wymierzył sobie w myślach najdotkliwszy policzek, na jaki było go stać. Przecież Loki mówił, zapewniał, że nie ma w tym żadnej sztuczki. Zrobił to z czystego, niewinnego pragnienia zrozumienia i wsparcia, których nie doświadczył ze strony Odyna. A on, Tony Stark, właśnie brutalnie odepchnął tego zagubionego boga chaosu, którego serce potrzebowało spokoju. Nie wspominając, że jego własne serce pulsował tą samą potrzebą, którą mogła zaspokoić pewna wściekła osóbka. Niech go jasny szlag!

\- Podałeś mi na tacy siebie – wyszeptał ze zrozumieniem, przykuwając uwagę Lokiego, który właśnie miał zamiar odejść i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wrócić. – Siebie bez tej otoczki łgarstw i sztuczek, a ja cię nie przyjąłem.

Złapał zielonookiego za rękę, nagle coś zrozumiawszy. Pojął, dlaczego od samego początku tak zależało mu na wyjaśnieniu tego wszystkiego. Kiedy jeszcze nie rozumiał, uniósł się niepotrzebnie, nie chciał zostać zranionym. Bał się odrzucenia ze strony osobnika, na którym zaczęło mu zależeć sam nie wiedział kiedy. Lecz jeśli Loki mógł odkryć przed nim swoje uczucia, Tony nie mógł i nie chciał być gorszy.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął, nie wiedząc nagle, gdzie podziać wzrok. Nie przywykł do przeprosin, nie umiał przepraszać. Lecz teraz – chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu – schował dumę do kieszeni. Zależało mu za bardzo, żeby to spieprzyć. – Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć, nie chcę, żebyś był na mnie wściekły ani przeze mnie, naprawdę nie powinienem był krzyczeć, to było chamskie i nieczułe, nie tak jak potrzebujesz i jak chcę ci dać, ja…

Tony zaczynał się plątać, mówił bez chaotycznie, lecz szczerze, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów. Loki wyglądał na niewzruszonego, wręcz obojętnego, ale widocznie postanowił okazać mu łaskę. Chyba zrozumiał, co ten uszkodzony emocjonalnie śmiertelnik usiłował mu przekazać. Wolną ręką chwycił mocno jego żuchwę, przyciągnął do siebie i złożył na spierzchniętych wargach ognisty pocałunek.

Miliarderowi aż zakręciło się w głowie, ale nie pozostał dłużny. Wplótł silną dłoń w aksamitne włosy boga kłamstw i zacisnął ją w pięść. Jednocześnie drugą ręką objął go w pasie i zdecydowanie przyciągnął do siebie, wyrywając z ust Lokiego zduszony jęk. Zaczął na przemian ssać i przygryzać dolną wargę zielonookiego, przemieszczając się w stronę łóżka, by w końcu pchnąć go na nie, a samemu usiąść obok. Pożądanie płynęło w ich żyłach, buzowało pod skórą, napędzało do działania. Łapczywie zasypywali się pocałunkami, obejmowali coraz mocniej i mocniej, jakby chcieli pozbyć się nieistniejącej przestrzeni między ciałami.

Tony, ku pełnemu zawodu jękowi Lokiego, oderwał się od jego wąskich warg, by zająć się długą szyją, która kusiła go niemiłosiernie od samego początku. Przyssał się do aksamitnej skóry, całując mocno, a jego dłonie błądziły pod koszulą po plecach kochanka. Loki warknął gardłowo, po czym natychmiast przeniósł się na kolana Starka i otarł o skrępowaną stanowczo za ciasnymi spodniami część ciała, która błagała o uwolnienie. Tony wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, a asgardzki bóg tylko uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na ten dźwięk. Przyciągnął do siebie twarz kochanka i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem tak zachłannym i namiętnym, że miliarder ujrzał gwiazdy przed oczami. Zacisnął dłonie na szczupłych biodrach Lokiego, co zapewne spowoduje kilka siniaków i oddał pocałunek, pchnąwszy czarnowłosego na plecy.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie wpuścisz mnie do łóżka - zauważył Loki, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

\- Chyba zmieniłem zdanie... Psotniku - odparł Tony, wyplątując się spod koszulki, a jego głos był nienaturalnie niski i ochrypły.

Loki uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a tuż po tym został przyciągnięty za kołnierzyk koszuli do torsu Tony'ego i uraczony desperackim niemal pocałunkiem - zaproszeniem do dalszej zabawy, które czarnowłosy przyjął. Zaplótł nogi wokół bioder wynalazcy, a smukłe palce powoli badały każdy cal jego pleców. Każde wgłębienie, każdy napięty mięsień, każdą bliznę po Afganistanie. Chciał poznać to ciało, pragnął go jak jeszcze nigdy niczego wcześniej. Pragnął go całego, jego ciała i umysłu, pragnął _Anthony'ego Starka._

Tony zdawał się doskonale znać myśli boga chaosu, jakby ich mózgi nadawały na tych samych falach i przesyłały sobie sygnały. Wynalazca pchnął mocno męskość Lokiego, a ten w odpowiedz zawył z rozkoszy. Zacisnął palce na ramionach kochanka i przejechał po plecach, zostawiając czerwone ślady.

\- Stark... - wystękał wyższy mężczyzna, kiedy miliarder na przemian gryzł i całował wystający kusząco obojczyk. Przerwał tę czynność i spojrzał na Lokiego pytająco. Ten odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił głowę w stronę Iron Mana.

\- Przestań pieprzyć - ostrzegł, zanim Loki otworzył ponownie usta. - Spróbuj tylko powiedzieć coś, co zepsuje atmosferę, a gwarantuję, że zepsuję twoje chodzenie bez utykania. _Chcę_ tego, Loki. Cholera, nie powinienem, ale kurewsko mocno pragnę mieć cię przy sobie. Rzuciłeś na mnie jakiś urok?

Loki uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, a jego uśmiech wyrażał szczere rozbawienie.

\- Nie, Stark. Nie zrobiłem nic poza postawieniem wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Zaryzykowałem.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież mogłem cię wydać. Wezwać naszego jednookiego kolegę i znów umierałbyś z nudów w celi.

\- Miałem tego świadomość. Ale czyż Iron Man bez swojej zbroi, odarty z sekretów, przyjmowanych póz i nakładanych masek, ten _prawdziwy_ Anthony Stark nie był wart ryzyka?

\- Ty pieprzona divo - parsknął śmiechem Tony, opierając czoło o bark Lokiego.

Asgardczyk spojrzał na niego łagodnie. Rozluźnił uścisk nóg wokół wynalazcy, a zamiast tego zaczął przeczesywać dłonią jego włosy.

\- Wierzysz w każde zdanie, które padnie z moich ust jak naiwny szczeniak. Skąd wiesz, że przez cały ten czas nie planuję czegoś paskudnego, co doprowadzi do twojej destrukcji?

\- Ten temat już chyba przerobiliśmy zanim rzuciłeś się na mnie z mackami.

\- Wierzysz słowu Kłamcy? - spytał rozbawiony Loki obrysowując palcem linię obojczyków Tony'ego.

\- Obrazisz się, jeśli powiem, że tak tylko troszeczkę? - Stark westchnął po chwili i kontynuował, gładząc pokrytymi zgrubieniami dłońmi aksamitne plecy kochanka. - Jeśli serio chciałbyś mnie zabić, to miałeś ku temu milion okazji. A jakoś się nie pofatygowałeś. Do tego faktycznie przychodziłeś, kiedy tego potrzebowałem – wyjaśnił, dyplomatycznie pomijając obserwację jego oczu. Coś czuł, że Loki mógłby się wkurzyć, że ktoś odkrył, jak bardzo potrzebował oparcia ukochanej osoby.

\- Jak to ująłeś, dbanie o osobę, na której ci zależy, jest uznawane za rzecz normalną, czyż nie tak?

Tony nie powiedział już nic więcej. Odpowiedź Lokiego wyrażała więcej, niż wszystkie ich dzisiejsze pieszczoty razem wzięte. I, cholera, mówił szczerze, mówił naprawdę szczerze! Zależało mu na nim, naprawdę mu zależało. Oczy są jednak zwierciadłami duszy.

Niewiele się namyślając, dał odpowiedź. Namiętny pocałunek wyraził wszystkie kotłujące się w głowie Tony'ego myśli, wątpliwości i nadzieje, dając początek czemuś głębszemu, gdy Loki oddał go z równą pasją.


End file.
